


Breaking Daddy's Rules

by days4daisy



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01ep11 A Whole World Out There, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel appears to a familiar scene. Flames roar in the hearth. Memories of the past reflect from the mirror above the mantle. And a stupid-drunk John Constantine is spread on the couch, half-empty whiskey bottle dangling from his fingers.</p>
<p>--<br/>Takes place after 01x11 - A Whole World Out There</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Daddy's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wonderful Tumblr prompt:
> 
> _Constantine/Manny, "Seems you're getting used to breaking daddy's rules." ;)_
> 
> Thank you for popping my Constantine cherry and making me write something for a pairing I've been loving ^_^

The angel appears to a familiar scene. Flames roar in the hearth. Memories of the past reflect from the mirror above the mantle. And a stupid-drunk John Constantine is spread on the couch, half-empty whiskey bottle dangling from his fingers. His tie is draped around his shoulders, shirt half-undone, and pants discarded…somewhere.

"I thought you would be happier," Manny says. "The girl was saved, and your friend chose to return to this world."

John turns red-rimmed eyes on him. “Piss off,” he spits, slurring a bit. “I’m human, I’m allowed to wallow.”

Manny sighs. “When I saw you today, I thought you finally understood the bigger picture. Seems I was wrong.”

John jabs an accusing finger at the angel. “I’ve got no use for a self-righteous Christmas ornament. You helped, for once. Good for you. But there's no bigger picture for me at the end of this, mate. Shove off, leave me be.”

Manny shakes his head. He moves to stand in front of John, between the couch and fireplace. John barks out a laugh, then downs a mouthful of whiskey straight from the bottle.

"I’m here because you called me, John," Manny says.

John snorts. “I think you’re hearing things, O Feathered One. I sure as hell wasn’t praying to you.”

"You didn’t need to." Manny considers his words. "I heard your pain."

"You heard my pain. Right." John smirks wryly. He sloshes the bottle in the angel’s direction. "You’ve heard my pain my whole life. Where were you then?"

Manny frowns. “It isn’t my place to interfere-“

"You interfere whenever you bloody feel like it!" John cuts in. His glare is sharper than his intoxication should allow. "I’ve screamed myself hoarse for Heaven, where were you then?"

Manny exhales with frustration. “You know the rules, John.”

“And yet, here you are.” John waves a Vanna White hand towards him as he dribbles more liquor into his mouth. “Seems you’re getting used to breaking Daddy’s rules.”

Manny glares, but he does not respond.

"Why are you here?" John presses. 

Manny grits his teeth. It takes effort to keep his voice even. “You asked for me. I answered.”

John places the whiskey bottle on his side table. He needs both hands to push his drink-weary body up. Sitting on the end of the cushion, the gap closes between himself and the angel. His knees bump against Manny’s legs.

Manny does not shy from the contact, but he does look down curiously.

"Does that mean you’ll give me what I want?" John asks.

Manny frowns. “I don’t understand.”

He cocks his head when John’s mouth pushes under the hem of his shirt. His nose rucks it upward, letting his lips wander up the firm skin of his torso. Manny’s body is cold. John’s mouth tingles numbly from the contact.

It doesn’t make him stop. He pulls Manny’s shirt higher, leaning unsteadily so his mouth can wander up his stomach. His hands slide up the angel’s back. John finds no evidence of his wings, but he does feel Manny’s spine arch when his fingers knead over his shoulder blades.

"John, this is forbidden," Manny says.

John keeps his face buried in Manny’s skin. “Can you feel this?” he mumbles. “Can you feel anything?”

Manny presses on John’s forehead, just enough that he is forced to tilt his head back and make eye contact.

"I can’t help you, John," the angel says.

"Then why are you here!" John’s expression tightens with anger. "What’s the damn point if you won’t help!?"

Manny sighs. His thumb rubs slow lines across John’s forehead.

After a moment, he lets his hand slide down the side of John’s face. John’s expression eases from aggravation to confusion. He stares up at Manny wonderingly.

John sucks in a breath when the angel’s thumb traces across his lips. Holding Manny's stare, he opens his mouth. Just a slight part, daring him to proceed. Manny’s thumb dips between his lips, stroking the wet place just inside them. John feels an answering twitch between his legs.

He sits up straighter, sucking gently on the tip of his finger. When Manny curls his knuckle, John feels contact ghost against his teeth. He nips at it, scraping Manny's nail with his tongue. Something warm twists inside him, impatient and hungry.

John turns to nudge the palm of Manny’s hand. He closes his eyes, breathing him in.

Suddenly, the contact is gone.

John opens his eyes. Manny is no longer in front of him. He's disappeared again. Left John alone with a half-hard dick and a half-finished bottle of whiskey.

"Manny!" John shouts.

He knows there won’t be a response, but he still curses loudly into the silence. 

John seizes the whiskey bottle. Downs it to a quarter-full. It tips over when he throws it back on the table, the rest of its contents pooling on the floor. He feels hot and cold, and he wrenches the rest of his shirt buttons open.

Lost, John slumps back on the couch. He slides a hand over the tented fabric of his boxers. It's the same hand that wandered up the back of an angel. Made it arch with pleasure, just with his fingertips.

John groans with frustration. He rubs the hand over himself again, squeezing his balls through his boxers. He can still taste Manny’s thumb in his mouth. 

John sits up enough to shove his boxers down his thighs, then sinks into the cushions again. He grabs himself and closes his eyes.

John chuckles bitterly. “You don’t know what you’re missing, angel.”

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I'm loving this show, I hope it doesn't get canceled ;___;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
